White cliffs
by murai-sakura
Summary: PG13 because of the torture and to make sure. So, Bakura is sick of Ryou and sends him to a place that is falling apart. Summary sucks
1. Default Chapter

Okay people, I love drama-stories so here's the next one...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yu-gi-oh characters  
  
I think I have to write this in every story from now on if I don't wanna be banned forever...'sigh' Look people, I'm doing everything I can to make every fic nice and very good, I do my best to avoid spelling mistakes and to add the right ratings so please don't report abuse because I try very hard for every story and when one of them is removed, I don't feel like writing anymore...I had a hard time thinking it up and typing it so please respect this and just tell me what's wrong before complaining to the leaders here okay? Otherwise, you'll make me very sad...again  
  
Bakura: don't be such a wimp!  
  
MS: oh come on, you know I had a lot of work with every one of them  
  
Bakura: so, what? You're not the one being tortured over and over again are you?  
  
Ryou: exactly  
  
MS: Oh come on you guys, fans want some torture every now and then  
  
Ryou: But why does it always have to be me?  
  
MS: Now that you mention it, this story is gonna be you-torture too  
  
Ryou: see? Why can't you torture bakura?  
  
MS: That would be humor Ryou, I'm sorry  
  
Bakura: humor?  
  
MS: Yes, like the one where your computer exploded or where your tongue was stuck to some kind of streetlight.  
  
Ryou: "Laughs out loud" oh yeah, I remember that!  
  
Bakura: "sends Ryou to the shadow realm" don't mock me!  
  
Ryou: "blink" ow man, not again  
  
MS: "blink" anyways I don't own yu-gi-oh "  
  
Bakura: thank god  
  
MS: "anime vein popping out of head" let the story begin "starts chasing Bakura with a needle"  
  
.......................................................................  
  
White cliffs  
  
......................  
  
Ryou was smacked into a wall by his evil yami again. This torture had been going on for hours now, only Ryou couldn't keep track of the time. His other half clearly enjoyed to torture him but now it was out of pure rage. "You worthless brat!" yelled Bakura and he hissed a little. "You couldn't keep it a secret now could you?" asked Bakura while kicking Ryou in the stomach.  
  
Ryou's eyes shut tight while he clutched his stomach. He tasted the horrible taste of blood and spat it out on the floor. A bit more or less didn't matter. The entire room was covered in blood and not only this room. The entire house was soaked in blood. It was from many years...and most of it was already drenched into the walls but the blood of yesterday and today's last few hours was still a little bit wet.  
  
Ryou knew well enough that the smell was horrible, but he was already used to it and he couldn't even remember how his house used to smell like before Bakura came into his life. Bakura kicked Ryou in the face and a sharp pain shot in his chinbone. "Answer me!" yelled Bakura at his better half.  
  
"I swear yami, I didn't..." tried Ryou, but he was silenced because of another kick in his back.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me, you weakling," hissed Bakura and he grabbed Ryou by the hair. Another sharp pain shot trough Ryou's head as Bakura punched it hard against the wall. Ryou didn't say anything anymore and he just stared at the wall, watching how the blood slowly slid down the paper. You could hardly see it had once been yellow. Yellow like the sun. Now, it had the dark, bloody color of hell.  
  
Bakura grabbed a beautiful expensive vase from the table and smashed it on Ryou's head. "You just had to let the pharaoh find out, didn't you?!" yelled Bakura further as he ripped Ryou's shirt off and started to cut him with a knife that Ryou used to cut his bread. "You didn't think you could get away with that, now did you?" asked Bakura a little nicer and without yelling.  
  
Ryou started to scream. He knew that no one could hear him but the pain was too much, he just had to scream. "Keep your mouth shut you weakling!" Yelled Bakura "I've been nice to you way too long!"  
  
Ryou whimpered and silently wiped the blood in his eyes away. "It wasn't my fault yami," said Ryou carefully. "I don't think he saw anything important." Tried Ryou but this only enraged Bakura even more.  
  
"Is that what you think?" asked Bakura while he started to cut a pattern in Ryou's chest. "Then I think you are wrong again!" Ryou screamed again because of the pain in his chest and he backed away until he hit the wall. "There's no escape my dear hikari," said Yami in a nice voice. "You made a mistake and now you have to pay." Tears were starting to form in Ryou's eyes. "It's a nasty job but someone has to do it," said Bakura and he laughed out loud, swaying his knife in front of Ryou's face.  
  
"Please don't yami..." said Ryou in a last attempt to stop his yami from killing him.  
  
"Oh but don't worry Aibou, you're not gonna get killed by me." Said Bakura with a maniacal grin on his face. "It's going to be no ones fault". Ryou was clearly confused and he stared at Bakura, trying to figure out what he was planning.  
  
"Let me explain," said Bakura while he grabbed Ryou's arm and started to cut it as well. Through Ryou's screams he started to explain himself. "Some time ago I visited a certain place in the shadow realm. You couldn't get there unless someone transported you there, the same way from getting off. The place is very big, yet fragile and weak, just like you. That damn place is completely white and is falling apart. It's extremely high and there's nothing but cliffs so as soon as the spot that you're standing on crashes, you go bye, bye," said Bakura with a big grin. Ryou gasped and Bakura took the knife away. While blood was falling onto the ground, Bakura stood up and grabbed his ring. "And now my dear hikari, you can wait there for your demise!" with a flash, Ryou felt how he was pulled away from his world and was dropped harshly onto the ground. It was trembling and clearly unstable.  
  
Ryou blinked a few times and quickly looked around. His yami wasn't lying, he really did find such a place. Everything was white and the place was full of sand. Because of the wind, the sand was blown into Ryou's wounds and he was stung non-stop. The ground wouldn't stop trembling and every now and then, a huge platform would just crash. Ryou crawled to the edge of the cliff he was standing on and looked down. He swallowed and crawled back to the middle. He couldn't even see the ground.  
  
He lifted up his knees and started rocking back and forth, trying to ignore the rocks that were falling around him and trying not to see that every once in a while, a piece of his cliff broke off and was pulled into the deep darkness.  
  
.........................................  
  
Bakura smiled very satisfied. He finally got rid of his hikari and no one would ever hear of him again. He enjoyed the image of Ryou falling into that darkness, screaming his lungs out. Now all he had to worry about was the pharaoh, because he had seen the scars on Ryou's arms. He had seen the tears in his week slave's eyes when he tried to get an explanation. Bakura new this well enough because he too was looking through Ryou's eyes.  
  
Bakura grabbed his coat and stepped out of the house. Leaving the blood and the smell behind, trying to find a solution for his problem...  
  
.........................................................  
  
Ryou pulled up his knees and embraced them. He started to cry. He never thought his yami would do this to him. He watched how some rocks flew his way and landed next to him with a thud. Ryou decided that he had nothing to loose and that he might as well try the mind-link. "Yami?" tried Ryou carefully. "Yami please answer me. Can you hear me?"  
  
Somewhere else, in another dimension, a certain tomb robber suddenly stopped in the middle of a road. His hikari was talking to him, he didn't think he would be able to anymore but he was wrong. "Shut up!" screamed Bakura and he continued his walk around the little town.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Okay, what did you think of it so far? Please review and I beg of you, please don't report abuse!  
  
So please review, thank you all! 


	2. A strange connection

Okay people, I decided to work a little on my fics today, until my mom kicks me off that is. So here is the next chapter, I hope you'll like this too, I'm writing while I'm listening to a very sad song so maybe this chappie will be sad too, just a warning.   
  
Chapter 2: a strange connection  
  
......................................................  
  
Bakura couldn't believe it, even in the shadow realm, his hikari wouldn't leave him alone. He was getting pretty annoyed even though he loved the screams he heared from time to time. He crossed a few streets, turned around a few corners sometimes and occasionaly jumped because the screams became louder and louder.  
  
Eventually, he reached the turtle game shop and he tried his best to be just like Ryou, even though this disgusted him. When Solomon opened the door, Bakura simply asked where he could find the pharaoh. First, Solomon was shocked but eventually he burst out of laughter. He stopped just in time to keep Bakura from sending him to the shadow realm.  
  
"Yami and Yugi are in the library Ryou, stop joking around, my heart can't take it." He said in one breath. Bakura didn't even take the time to answer this and just turned on his heel to go to the library. Thankfully, he had the memory of Ryou and so he knew exactly where the library was because Ryou used to go there every time. "Yami, please forgive me." Cried Ryou suddenly.  
  
"Listen brat" started Bakura. "If you don't shut up, i will personaly come to push you off of those cliffs, capish?" Bakura still heard a few cries but eventually, everything was quiet again. Bakura grinned and suddenly noticed that he was standing in front of the library. He stepped inside, ignoring the friendly people who greeted him as Ryou.  
  
...  
  
Yami, who had been lying on the floor, sleeping peacefully while Yugi was checking some books suddenly jumped up. Yugi turned to face his restless Yami and put on his confused look. "He has come" said Yami. "The tomb robber couldn't stay away I guess." Said Yami with a little grin. Yugi suddenly became pale. "But where is Ryou then?" he asked a little scared. "I can't sense him." Said Yami. "something must've happened."  
  
Suddenly, Bakura appeared behind Yugi and just smacked him to the ground so he could face Yami. "Hiya pharaoh" said Bakura quietly. Yami growled and narrowed his eyes. "What have you done to Ryou tombrobber?" asked Yami. Bakura picked up a book and stared at the title with a little grin. "So, not in for a little chat pharaoh?" he asked sheepessly while throwing the book to the floor again.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you" he said while staring coldly into Yami's eyes. "I send him to a place of no return, he's probably dead by now." Yami's eyes widened and he grabbed Bakura by the collar. "What did you do to him?" Suddenly, Bakura began to laugh insanely. "I banned him from this dimension pharaoh, and now you can join him!" his ring began to glow and he hit Yami so hard that he flew backwards while Yugi just watched in horror.  
  
......  
  
In the shadow realm, Ryou had just stopped crying. He was getting tired and it was difficult for him to move. He didn't know that the shadow realm would be so hard to stay in It was as if the gravity was 10 times heavier and the air was harder to breath in, as if he was way too high. The temperature could be icy cold and suddenly change to the temperature of a desert. Countless noises could be heard even though you could see nothing and the smell of death was spread everywhere.  
  
He knew that his Yami wouldn't help him and that he had to find a way out as soon as possible. If he didn't die because of the rocks flying by every now and then, or the cliff getting smaller with the second, then it would be because of the temperatures or the pressure that was somehow getting heavier and heavier.  
  
He pushed himself up from the ground with much difficulty and looked around. The ground he was standing on was trembling worse then ever and Ryou knew that he had to get off. He looked around and saw another cliff; close enough to jump to but far enough to avoid being pulled to the darkness with the other cliff if it would collaps. Ryou stepped back as far as he could, inhaled deeply, started to run and jumped...  
  
....  
  
okay, this was chappie 2, maybe a little short but good enough, please review. 


	3. Reunion

Okay, so what if this chapter is a bit late ? I was busy! I still am to be honest, because MY exams aren't over while yours are and that make sme so jealous! "breaths heavilly" oh well, my vacation lasts longer then yours anyways, wahahahaha!  
  
Sorry, i'm going insane again so i guess I should start writing before insanity takes over completely.  
  
Chapter 3: reunion.  
  
Ryou grabbed the pointy edge of the other cliff just in time before he would fall into the deep darkness below him. Ryou gasped and closed his eyes tightly. The sharp edge of the cliff was cutting his hand and son, blood started to fall on Ryou's face. The pain was nothing though, absolutely nothing compared to the punishments of his own yami. Ryou let a few tears fall into the deep darkness that was licking his feet and then grabbed the cliff with his other hand as well. He pulled himself up and breathed heavilly as he crawled to the middle of the cliff, just in time to avoid a massive rock that allmost crushed his feet.  
  
Ryou stared at his hands and saw that they looked even worse then he had imagined them to be. He watched how a rock landed on the pointy edge and broke in half. Ryou's eyes widened and filled themselves with tears. This place was even more horrible then his own home, that was allready dark and filthy. Tears fell on ryou's hands and stung his wounds because of their sault. Ryou sighed. If only someone could come and save him.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yugi ran over to his yami, not fully understanding what had just happened. Yami pulled himself on his feet and stroked his cheek. This was weird, bakura had managed to get his full strength, even though his hikari was in the shadow realm. Yami looked at his own hikari. He looked so fearfull, so scared. He had to protect him from bakura, no matter what. Yami jumped forward, only to feel his face collide with Bakura's fist again, and again. Yugi started to scream but Yami didn't hear it, all he could see was the terrified lok in his hikari's face and the tears that stained his cheeks.  
  
Yami was blinded with rage, and this only was against him. He tried to punch bakura several more times but he failed the entire time. Eventually, he gave up because he was tired and he had lost his will to go on. Bakura kneeled before him, and activated his ring. "I'm sorry pharaoh" he said in a mocking tone. "But I guess today was not your day" His ring was suddnely covered in a bright light and so was Yami. Yugi shielded his eyes from the light and when he opened them again...yami was gone, and Bakura just stood there with a big grin on his face and the puzzle in his hand.  
  
---------------------  
  
Ryou was still crying when suddenly, he saw a bright light shine right next to him and eventually, he saw somebody laying next to him. Ryou gasped when he saw it was Yami. Yami's eyes were tightly closed and he didn't move at all. Ryou saw how a rock was flying in their direction and he grabbed Yami, and pulled him to the other side of the cliff. He alyed his arms around yami protectively and tried to wake him up. He wouldn't let Bakura hurt other people, if he hurt Ryou, ok, but not others.  
  
When a smaller rock flew towards the duo, Ryou didn't find the chance to dive away with Yami as a burdon so layed himself on top of Yami and took the full blow of the rock on his left arm. A scream of pain escaped his mouth and woke Yami up who immediatly pushed Ryou aside as a reflex. Ryou landed on his arm and screamed again. It hurt so much, it probably was broken. Tears and pain blurred his sight and he had to do his best not to faint because of the pain because if he did, he would die for sure.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yugi stared up at bakura with hatred and fear. He knew that Bakura had send Yami to the shadow realm and all he wanted to do was get revenge for his soulmate. He jumped forward, surprising Bakura and took the millenium puzzle out of bakura's hands. He wouldn't let him have it, he just couldn't. Yugi ran away from the now furious Bakura as fast as his little legs could carry him. If only he knew where to go.  
  
Every now and then, yugi looked over his shoulder and every time he noticed that the raged Yami was keeping up with him very good but fear was helping Yugi to run for his life, and this meant, as fast as he possibly could. Eventually, he noticed where he was going, he was allmost at Joey's house. His best friend, maybe he could help him. Yugi quikly rang the bell while he watched everywhere for Bakura but he was nowhere to be seen, he just vanished. Yugi calmed down a bit until someone pressed his hand against Yugi's mouth who started to scream in the strange hand, knowing that no one could possibly hear him, not even his own yami.  
  
...................................  
  
and that was that.  
  
Sorry, i love to end with cliffies, it makes the readers curious and even makes them review. No! Don't go away now, please reveiw. "cries" I'm desperate. 


End file.
